La teoría de los Eds
by Silluevenperrosygatos
Summary: "Vivir en un apartamento con dos compañeros de piso puede ser digno de un reality show. Pero, ¿y un apartamento habitado por dos genios y un savant?" Ligeramente basado en The Big Bang Theory. M por la boca de Eddy.


"Vivir en un apartamento con dos compañeros de pisos puede ser digno de un reality show. Pero, ¿y un apartamento habitado por dos genios y un savant?"

Basado ligeramente en la serie de televisión The Big Bang Theory. Me he tomado muchas libertades.

Advertencias: OOC, Universo Alternativo, costumbres y manías raras, Doble D hará que necesites tener la Wikipedia y un diccionario a mano (no bromeo), Ed sigue siendo de mente simple peeeeeero es un genio de las matemáticas, Eddy trabaja en algo relacionado a las finanzas coffperosigueestafandocoff.

(Todas las posibles inexactitudes o errores respecto a la parte científica son culpa mía)

_Preparaos para el crack._

Dedicado a mi amiga Carmen, cabrona como ninguna,

quien me "persuade" para que escriba

y se ríe conmigo, o de mi, en cuanto tiene ocasión.

(No tengo perdón por este penoso intento de haiku)

* * *

El sol de la mañana resplandecía por entre las ventanas, ahí donde no era detenido por las cortinas, dando al apartamento oscuro una tenue luminosidad. Repentinamente, se escuchó un bostezo, seguido por el "click" del interruptor al encenderse la luz. Otro bostezo se escuchó detrás del dueño del primero.

-Buenos días Eddy-dijo la voz del primer chico, somnolienta.

-Mmm…sí sí-respondió la otra, más profunda, y apenas sin vocalizar.

Perezosamente, las dos figuras se dirigieron por el estrecho camino hacia el salón, mucho más amplio, y que conectaba con la cocina.

A la luz artificial de las bombillas, uno de los chicos, de pelo largo y complexión delgada, parecía un muerto resucitado, por las ojeras y el estado de su pelo, negro y desordenado, contrastando con su pálida piel.

Pero más contrastaba el otro chico, más alto y fornido, de pelo negro rapado a estilo militar, anchos hombros e incipiente barba.

El primero iba vestido con un pijama azul claro y una larga bata a juego, mientras que el segundo llevaba simplemente una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos calzoncillos azul oscuro.

Perezosamente, ambos hombres se arrastraron hasta la cocina, y empezaron su rutina. Mientras Eddy alcanzaba los tazones de cereales en la parte más alta de la estantería y cogía cucharas, Edd, apodado por sus amigos "Doble D", se ocupaba de sacar la leche (dos paquetes, uno para Eddy y el otro para él) y coger los paquetes de cereales de encima de la nevera.

-¿Sin fibra, con fibra, o con mucha fibra?

-Los de dinosaurios.

Acto siguiente, ambos pusieron cada cosa en la mesa de mármol que separaba salón y cocina, y cada uno cogió su correspondiente paquete y leche, echándolo en sus correspondientes tazones.

Una vez terminado este proceso, extrañamente sincronizado, cogieron sus tazones y se arrastraron hasta el sofá, Edd tomando el lado izquierdo de este y Eddy prefiriendo sentarse en el sillón de al lado, casi un sofá de por si por su anchura.

Automáticamente, ambos cogieron sus cucharas y empezaron a comer, aún en la misma sincronía.

-¿Y Ed?-preguntó Doble D, entre cucharada y cucharada.

-Durmiendo…posiblemente-contestó el otro, todavía con voz medio dormida.

-Llegará tarde al trabajo…-susurró el de pelo largo, mirando con ojos vidriosos su tazón.

-¿Y eso me importa por…?

-Oh, no, no es nada…solo que sí pierde su trabajo, tendrás que pagar su parte de la renta-dijo Edd tranquilamente, removiendo su tazón con lentitud y observando las ondas.

Un momento de silencio se instauró en el apartamento, antes de ser lanzado por la ventana con el grito del más grande de los Eds.

-¡ED!, ¡LEVANTA, HIJO DE PUTA, QUE LLEGAS TARDE!

Doble D suspiró, removiendo su tazón y sintiendo el principio de un dolor de oídos.

Todas las mañanas igual.

* * *

Eddy entró por la puerta, animado y dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí. Doble D, quien había estado escribiendo en su portátil, lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Eddy que haces…?-empezó, para ser cortado por su compañero de piso.

-¡Tío, tío, tío! ¡¿A que no adivinas quien es nuestro nuevo vecino?!

-¿Vecino?-preguntó extrañado-. ¿De qué piso?

-¡De este, ¿cuál si no?! ¡En la casa de enfrente!

-¿En la casa de la señora Perwinkle?

-¿Te refieres a la vieja?

-Sí.

-Ah vale, creí que te referías a su gato. ¡Esa misma, la de la muerta!

-Eddy, no creo que sea muy respetuoso por tu parte hablar de manera tan despreocupada de la muerte de una persona. Recuerda que la señora Perwinkle nos invitaba al té y daba galletas.

-Ya, ya, y su gato me usaba como sofá favorito, con afilamiento de uñas incluido-Eddy puso una mueca, recordando las afiladas uñas, que tenían una extraña predilección por la zona de su paquete-. ¡Olvida eso! ¿A que no sabes quien es el nuevo vecino? ¡Una tía buena, ni más ni menos!

-¿Y de que fuentes has sacado esa información?

-¡De ella misma! ¡Está abajo, moviendo sus muebles para subirlos! ¡Y está buenísima!

-…-Doble D se le quedó mirando, con cara inexpresiva-. ¿Y no…le has ayudado a subir los muebles?

Eddy le devolvió una mirada en blanco.

Doble D suspiró, quitándose las gafas y cerrando el portátil, para levantarse, camino a la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?-preguntó el más grande, mirándolo extrañado.

-A ayudar a la señorita con los muebles, Eddy.

-¡Oh claro! ¡Causamos impresión, y luego nos la tiramos más fácilmente!

-Para tu información, no tenía en mente ningún tipo de posible contacto sexual a la hora de decidir ayudar a una persona necesitada en la ardua actividad de trasladar los muebles hasta su piso, Eddy.

-Ya, ya, ¡tonto el último en llegar!-contestó el otro, corriendo y saliendo por la puerta con una facilidad increíble, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño.

-¡Espera, Eddy! ¡Te olvidas las llaves!

-¡Cógelas tú, cabeza de calcetín!-le llegó el grito del otro por las escaleras.

Edd suspiró y, mirando sus pantuflas, se encogió de hombros antes de coger las llaves y salir por la puerta.

Al menos no iba en pijama.

* * *

Después de ayudar a la nueva vecina (una tal "Nazz", aunque no había ofrecido su apellido) y volver a su propio apartamento, Edd suspiró mientras Eddy hablaba y hablaba y hablaba.

-¡Ya verás tío, a esta la tengo en el bote!

-No se, Eddy, sí esa chica estará de acuerdo contigo…

-¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡La tengo loquita! Seguro que mi Frase la ha dejado con las bragas bajadas-aseguró el otro, hinchando su pecho y sonriendo orgulloso.

-Eddy, teniendo en cuenta que no entendió nada cuando le mencionamos la ecuación matemática de la ley de la Gravitación Universal, no creo que haya entendido tu laxo uso del Teorema de Bayes para implicar la posibilidad de un futuro coito entre tú y ella. Ergo, yo no me haría ilusiones.

-¿Laxo uso del Teorema de Bayes?-preguntó Eddy, ligeramente ofendido.

-Sí, e impreciso, además.

-¿Y tú que habrías usado, entonces? Venga, que dirías tú para ligarte a una tía buena-retó Eddy, cruzándose de brazos.

Doble D no pareció captar la hostilidad de su amigo, poniendo por otra parte las manos sobre su pecho.

-Bueno, respecto a eso, empezaría hablándole de cómo los niveles de dopamina, norepinefrina y serotonina en mi cerebro aumentan a cada día que la veo, para luego mencionar cómo en su presencia mis pupilas entran en midriasis cómo si del cuarto más oscuro se tratase.

Eddy le miró escépticamente.

-Tío, se creerá que le estás diciendo que se vaya a un cuarto oscuro si dices eso.

-Ahh, y es por eso, Eddy, que no tengo intención alguna de comenzar una relación físico-afectiva con la primera chica que me encuentro por las escaleras.

-¿Quién habla de afectividad? Yo quiero tirármela-dijo el otro, mirando a su amigo como si acabara de decir que las pulgas eran personas.

-Y otra vez, amigo mío, te guías por tu testosterona o, cómo dicen coloquialmente, "piensas con el pene"-contestó Doble D.

Sin embargo, antes de que Eddy pudiera responder, una llamada a la puerta los distrajo. Curioso, Doble D fue a abrir, preguntándose en voz alta quién podría ser, y encontrando nada más ni nada menos que a la nueva vecina.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¡Gracias por subir mis cosas!-dijo, sonriendo y abrazando a Doble D por sorpresa. Este se quedó petrificado, y Nazz aprovechó para entrar en el apartamento y darle otro abrazo al igualmente sorprendido Eddy-. ¡Bueno, si necesitáis algo, estaré en la puerta de al lado! ¡Ciao!-y con esto, salió de la casa y volvió a su apartamento.

Ambos Eds se quedaron petrificados unos segundos más, hasta que Doble D recordó cómo cerrar la puerta y se volteó, para ver a un Eddy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ves! ¡La tengo en el bote!

-Yo no…eso no me ha…-empezó, para masajearse las sienes, cansado-. Voy a tumbarme un momento. Me parece que eso ha sido demasiada estimulación para mí…-murmuró, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Eddy le ojeó con sospecha.

-¡No se te ocurra pajearte, o lo limpiarás tu!

-¡No voy a pajearme, por el amor de Einstein!

* * *

-Hey, Ed, al fin vuelves-dijo Eddy, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de televisión mientras jugaba. Acababa de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y eso solo significaba Ed. Doble D no hacia ruido al abrir o cerrar las puertas.

(Era algo escalofriante.)

-Hola Eddy-contestó Ed, con el tono feliz que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Hola-dijo otra voz, un poco más aguda.

-Hola, Eddy, ¿Qué tal tu día encerrado en un triste apartamento sin vacas ni gallinas ni el aire fresco del campo?-saludó una tercera voz, con acento extranjero.

-Oh, sois vosotros-respondió Eddy, todavía sin apartar la vista-. ¿Os apuntáis a una partida?

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?-preguntó Jonny emocionado.

-Seh-asintió Eddy, con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Yo me apunto!

-¡Rolf también se apunta!

-¡Y yo, y yo!-declaró Ed, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hey, Eddy, ¿sabes como se pone la ducha? Solo consigo sacar agua del grifo…-dijo una voz femenina, alertando a los chicos.

Nazz estaba delante del salón, sin más ropa que una simple toalla.

-Oh, tienes visita. ¡Hola!-saludó la chica, sonriendo.

-Nah, no te preocupes por estos pringados. Ahora te pongo la ducha.

-Gracias.

Los otros se quedaron mirando, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, mientras Eddy prácticamente arrastraba a la chica, rubia, semidesnuda y extremadamente atractiva de vuelta al cuarto de baño.

Edd simplemente suspiró y volvió a sus cálculos matemáticos.

Encontraría la formula para hacer que las ranas criasen pelo.

_Era una apuesta_ y no pensaba perderla.


End file.
